1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pH measurement device and, more particularly, to a device for measuring the pH of a solution by electrode potential response.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current pH measurement devices widely use glass electrodes as indicator electrodes. However, a glass electrode requires a chamber for an internal reference solution and cannot be made small enough to be directly inserted into a vein of a subject. Measurement of the pH of a patient's body is important for diagnosis and prevention of various diseases. However, for this purpose, an indicator electrode or working electrode as a pH sensor and a reference electrode must be directly inserted into a portion of the patient's body which is to be measured, and the pH value of this portion must be measured with accuracy.